Manami Deguchi
Manami Deguchi (出口まなみ, Deguchi Manami) Is a Jōnin from Konohagakure. She is a member of the Deguchi clan and younger twin sister to Mari Deguchi. Background When she was young, Manami lived in a small village with her family. With tensions raising high with the powerful nations, Manami's father knowing their family would get involved in the war if it was to break out, transferred their clan to Konoha, believing they would be the safest there and not have to partake in any fighting. Not long after they moved into Konoha, Manami and her sister, Mari soon enrolled in the Academy. Years later, the Third Shinobi World War started. At some point, Manami and Mari were confronted by Iwagakure ninja. They were saved by Mari's sensei and was able to escape. However, he had to sacrifice his life to save them. While her sister was depressed for some time, Manami trained to become stronger so she would be able to protect Mari. Manami is later seen participating in Kakashi Hatake's jōnin promotion celebration which Rin Nohara set up. Personality Manami is seen as a very straightforward and competitive women. She doesn't hold back what she has to say which often gets her caught up in trouble. Since her youth, Manami has always been self-conscious, often compared to her sister in terms of looks. As she got older, Manami worried less about her looks but it still tends to bother her every now and then. Manami was confused for Mari several times when she was younger. It irritated her enough to change her appearance becoming tomboy-ish opposed to Mari being the feminine sibling. Manami will always stand for what's right and is a "Don't judge a book by it's cover" type of person. She looked down on those who shunned Naruto Uzumaki for having the Nine Tails as she believed it wasn't his fault that tail beast was place inside of him. Manami only gave people respect if they deserved it. She can also be strict and assertive in serious moments. Manami doesn't have a patience for those who don't take things seriously and want to joke around during a mission. According to Kotone Mori, she is the most terrifying when serious or angered. Appearance Manami has long, dark brown hair, brown skin with dark green eyes. She also has a mole under her right eye with she inherited from her father. As a jōnin, Manami wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit without a flak jacket and black boot with heels. She also wears her Forehead protector like a bandanna, leaving only her bangs showing. During her pregnancy with Junichi, She worn a turtleneck sweater, long skirt and standard black scandals. Abilities Manami has the ability to control Flora and bend it to her will. Yang Release let's Manami create flora out of anything around. Her ninjutsu skills are useful in both offense and defense. However, her ninjutsu is shown to be useless against Fire Release. She relies mostly on taijutsu and ninjutsu in battles. By the time she became a Chūnin, Manami was able to summon Gaint Venus Flytraps. It can trap the enemy and drain their chakra by closing its mouth. During the Third Shinobi World War,she was able to summon multiple flytraps at once. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Her favorite food is Kakuni, while her least favorite food is anything with red bean paste. * Her hobbies are bathing in hot springs and traveling * Manami could mean 愛 (mana) "love, affection" combined with 美 (mi) "beautiful" or 海 (mi) "sea, ocean" and Deguchi meaning 出 "Exit" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT